Meyll y los sombrero de paja
by martulina-16
Summary: Meyll una chica con un pasado turbio conoce a los sombrero de paja, qual sera su reaccion cuando sepan que ella domina las tecnicas del rokushiki CP9 y a comido la fruta mizumizu aguaagua ZoroxMeyll
1. Chapter 1

Episodio 1 : Los sombrero de paja llegan a Erismi 

Tierraaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- Gritó usopp aseñalando un punto hacia el frente.

Pero que dices yo no veo nada. –Contesto Nami desde la Proa del Thousand Sunny.

De veras!!!- Grito Luffy que ya estaba escalando por el mastil hasta llegar al puesto vigia.

Wooooooo!!!Nami es cierto corre ven a verla es preciosa!

Dios es hermosaaa!!-dijo Nami con los prismaticos en mano.

_Puede ser Preciosa Pero estoy seguro que nunca podria igualar en belleza a mi Nami-swann y a mi Robin-chuaan!!!_

Oye Principe baboso!! y si vas preparando ya la comida que aqui hay gente que pasa hambre.

Que me has dicho Marimo asqueroso.

Y empezaron a luchar en cubierta cuando de repente:

Quereis estaros quietos los DOS!!!!-Gritó Nami profiriendo un semejante puñetazo a los dos.

_Ahhh!! Nami-san estas tan wapa cuado te enfadas!!_

Sanji quiero comer preparame algo de comida!!!!- Ordenó Luffy insistente.

Ya va, Ya va.

Se puede saber que pasa aqui arriba que hay tanto escándalo.- Franky havia sacado la cabeza juntamente con Brook.

Nada que Zoro y Sanji se han vuelto a pelear-Comentó Chopper.

Eh!! Franky he visto una isla es preciosa corre sube a verla.

Vengo.

Yohoho!! Y la sexy morena?-Preguntó Brook

Bañandose.. -Respondio Nami y acto seguido ya habia otro nakama con un chichon en la cabeza.

Uhm? Que haces navegante?-pregunto Robin. Que no sabia porque le habia atizado

Este esqueleto que venia a espiarte como te bañavas, la verdad Robin esque no se como nos lo montaremos tu y yo con Sanji y ahora a este esqueleto salido ya tenemos dos pervertidos a bordo sin nombrar el desnudo integral que hizo Franky. Dijo Nami suspirando intranquila.

No te preocupes Nami, no creo que a Franky le vuelva a passar por la cabeza hacer poses desnudo mas a un, sabiendo lo que le puede volver a pasar, jujuju. Dijo Robin con animos de tranquilizar a Nami y profiriendo de sus labios una pícara sonrisa.

Despues de comer todos se estavan preparando para desembarcar aunque deberian ir con sumo cuidado ahora que los de la armada habian puesto unas sumas tan altas a sus cabezas. Pero eso no les impedia ir con normalidad a los sitios, más a un teniendo un capitán como el que tienen.

Realmente esa isla era preciosa se veian unas montañas verdes enormes y una ciudad llena de vida, las casas eran blancas con unos tejados de pizarra negra, las callejuelas estavan limpias pero se podia apreciar que pasavan muchos carruajes por allí, el edificio mas alto y a la vez el mas emblematico que se veia era la iglesia blanca con una gran cruz donde se marcavan las horas.

Cuando amarraron fueron a averiguar un poco que era esa isla y si faltava mucho para llegar a Gyojin ya que kokoro les havia dicho que seria la proxima isla importante a la que llegarian.

Dejaron al Thousand Sunny amarrado en el puerto. Por lo qual, el agente que vigilaba el puerto les hizo pagar 5.000 Berrys. Lo qual no puso a Nami de muy buen humor.

Por lo que se ve es una ciudad tranquila se llama Erismi y su principal atraccion turistica es el espectaculo de cantantes y musicos, que participan cada año. Se ve que aqui es donde se dan a conocer muchas estrellas musicales.- Informo Robin.

Vaya o sea que un concurso de musicos eh..¿Porque no participas Brook? Preguntó Usopp.

En el cartel pone que el premio son 600.000 B!!Dijo Zoro

Caray si que ponen premios buenos..

BroOoOok...

Brook estava ya andando hacia direccion contraria.

QUIETO AHÍ!!!! Brook a que me haras el favor de participar en el concurso y ganar el premio por mí? Nami ponia una cara angelical.

_Ahhh!! Nami-swann yo lo ganaré por tiiiiiiiii!- _Dijo Sanji con corazonzitos en los ojos_- solo con ver esta preciosa cara tuya el premio no es nada comparado contigo!!!!!_

Es que no encuentro ningun motivo por participar Yohohoho Skull Joke!!!

Que deciaaaas??? Ahora ponia una cara que daba miedo estaba cojiendo a Brook por la chaqueta y lo estava sacudiendo de lo lindo.

AHHHH!!!nami da miedoooo!!!.- Y el pequeño renito y Usopp se escondieron detras de Franky.

AGHHH!! Entendido participare, participare!!!!!

No quiero que solo participes quiero que ganes el premio entendido??

SI SI SI!!

Bien entonces vamos a pasarnoslo tan bien como podamos ¿perdone señora sabe cuando tarde en gravarse la siguiente isla en el log pose?

La pobre señora que havia estado mirando ese "espectaculo" junto con mas gente ahora havia salido gritando con miedo por como Nami havia maltratado al pobre Brook temiendo que se lo iziera ahora a ella.

Tampoco hay para tanto.. Creo yo ¿no?.- Dijo Nami

Que te lo crees tu.- Contestaron Zoro, Franky y Usopp

Jajajajajajajajajaajajja

Luffy como es normal se estava partiendo de risa.

Bueno Robin pone donde se debe inscribir Brook en el cartel? Preguntó Nami nerviosa.

Uhm? Dejamelo ver.

Eh! Brook toma.- y Usoop le tendia a Brook una mascara y unos guantes los cuales precisamente eran de sogeking.

EHHHH!!! Usopp que haces tu con la máscara de sogeking????.- Preguntaron Luffy y Chopper a la vez.

Como puede ser que la tengas tu, que esta aqui sogeking??!!!!.- Preguntó Luffy.

Oye Zoro.

Dime Franky, ¿que quieres?

A veces me pregunto como un tio tan simple y bobo pueda ser nuestro capitán.

Tranquilo, yo tambien me lo preguntó a veces, pero que le vamos a hacer.-

EHHH!!! AL LADRÓN ATRAPADLO!!!!!!!

Un chico habia salido de una libreria a toda prisa, el xico vestia una gorra e iva con un conjunto tejano, parecia que el objeto que habia robado era aquel pergamino que llevaba en una mano.

Uhm! ¿Un ladron?.- Luffy se lo mirava con interés.

Oye Luffy, tu no hagas nada, vete a saber que si por culpa de esto ahora nos metes en un lio y no quiero perder mi di.. LUFFYYY!!!!!

Ya era demasiado tarde Luffy se habia avalanzado encima del xico cojiendolo por el cuello de la xaqueta y tirandolo al suelo cayendo así uno encima del otro.

Oye xaval devuelvele al señor esa cosa... ¿uhm? Anda si eres una xica!

Del golpe contra el suelo se le habia salido la gorra que le recogia todo el pelo dejando ver una larga y bonita melena castaña. Luffy se habia quedado atontado mirando esos preciosos ojos esmeralda que ella poseía.

De un rodillazo la xica aparto a Luffy cogio la gorra y salió corriendo callejon abajo. Apartando a la gente que se habia puesto enmedio.

Luffy estas bien? Le preguntaron Zoro y Usopp

Coff Coff ! si me parece que si aunque pega fuerte por ser una xica..

De repente una pierna larga y negra dio una patada a Luffy en toda la cabeza, provocando que le saliera un xixon

AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron Usopp y Chopper al unisono.

Aghhhhhh!! Pero que haces Sanji estas imbecil o que!!!!!!!

Luffy pero como te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a una señorita!!! _Y encima una señorita tan bella jujuju!!_

Y yo que sabia que era una xica lo e visto cuando se le a caido la gorra al igual que tú!!!!!!

Eh!! vosotros dos parad de discutir que vienen los de la armada.- Advirtió Franky.

Entonces se dirijieron a la plaza principal donde la gente se concentrava ya que era dia de mercado y ademas se empezavan a hacer los preparativos para el festival de esa misma noche.

Haver Brook, Luffy, Robin y yo iremos al ayuntamiento a inscribir a Brook.

Nami mejor que nos demos prisa porque queda poco para las 12 y entonces no dejaran que Brook se aliste.

Entiendo.. el log pose tardara 2 dias en cargarse o sea k tomaros las cosas con calma y no armeis follones entendido???

Siiiii!!

BOAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se oye una grande explosion y todo el mundo mira hacia el puerto donde se ve un Barco enorme Lanzando cañonazos a diestro y siniestro


	2. Chapter 2 Los piratas de Celdeck 1ª

Episodio 2: Los Piratas de Celdeck 

Unos piratas estan atacando el puerto, rapido devemos huir, rapido corred!!!!!

La gente hu como podia del puerte y se dirigian a la parte norte del pueblo la que conectava con la entrada de la montaña.

Lo que nos faltava ahora han llegado unos piratas para tocarnos las narices esque mira que son oportunos, aver Sanji!!.- ordeno Nami

_Si mi queridisima Mellorine!!!!!_

Tú, Franky y Zoro ireis al puerto a poner a salvo al thousand sunny.- Entonces señalo a Usopp y Chopper.

Vosotros dos ireis con Robin a comprar todo lo necessario de comestibles por si tenemos que salir corriendo entendido!!

Si!!!!

Pues ya nos veremos aqui!!

Nami y tu que haras? Pregunto Zoro

Esta claro no? yo ire al ayuntamiento con Brook y con Luffy a alistar a Brook en el concurso yo no pienso perder mi oportunidad de ganar 600.000B!!!

Solo piensas en el dinero!! Tu vas a acabar muy mal!!

Si ire derechita al infierno y ahora en marcha!!!!

Y se dividieron en tres grupos el primero formado por Luffy, Brook y Nami dirigiendose al ayuntamiento lo más rapido possible, el segundo formado por Robin, Chopper y Usopp

que se dirigían al supermercado, con la lista que les habia entregado Sanji con las cosas que hacián falta en el barco, y por ultimo Zoro, Sanji y Franky que se dirigian a poner a salvo al Thousand Sunny. Mientras tanto en un lugar de la ciudad una xica des de una callejuela se mira el "espectaculo" que estaban montando esos piratas.

Tsk...Mierda, me han encontrado... lo llevan claro si se piensan que se la devolvere tengo que quitarmelos de encima como más rapido mejor.

Donde mierdas estas ladronaaaaa!!!!!!!!

Capitan creo que por mas que la llame no aparecera...

Alguien te a preguntado a ti?- Y lo atraveso con la espada dejando al resto de la tripulacion con el miedo en el cuerpo.

Ninguno de los de la tripulacion sabia que era eso que le habian robado a su capitan, ni qual deberia ser la importancia de ese objeto para ponerlo tan histerico.

AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! La gente estava gritando delante de semejante escena.

Joder como las gasta el tio este no?- Pregunto Franky despues de ver esa escena

Franky, Zoro y Sanji llegaban corriendo por unas callejuelas y vieron como el capitan ese se acercaba cada vez mas al Thousand Sunny.

¿Y este barco pirata de quien es?. Decidme!!!!!

No lo sabemos mi capitan...

Es de los sombrero de paja, mi capitan, por la bandera es indudable que es de ellos.

Del barco bajo un hombre, tenia el pelo rubio podriamos decir que era un hombre atractivo de una mediana estatura supongo que era tan alto como Zoro o Sanji Pero se le notava un cierto estilo al andar muy caracteristico.

A eres tu Glimyr! Perfecto a ver dejame ver las recompensas...

Glimyr, le entrego las recompensas, por lo qual el capitan se mostro muy interesado

Vaya son unas recompensas muy elevadas la verdad creo que si encontramos la manera de hacer que vengan podriamos pararles una trampa y capturarlos ¿no?-Medio ordenó el capitan a su 1 de abordo

Creo que se la manera para que vengan mi capitan...

Glymir se acercó al thousand sunny con la intencion de prenderle fuego pero...

**Strong Right!!!!! – **Franky habia golpeado a Glymir desde el centro de la plazuela.

Quien osa atacar a mi 1 de abordo a ver quede la cara!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el capitan ahora si que estaba fuera de si.

He sido yo tienes algun problema al respecto!!- Dijo Franky en tono más que desafiador al capitan y levantandose las gafas de sol le dijo.

La cara ya te la doy imbecil!! no me das ningun miedo pero como toques a este barco no solo veras mi cara, sino tambien mi puño en tu cara y tu tripulacion aplastada te queda claro amigo!!

Entonces Sanji se puso al lado de Franky Encendiendo un cigarro y Zoro al otro atandose el pañuelo en la cabeza.

Oye pirata de mierda yo de ti no cabrearia a este tio cuando se pone de mala leche no hay kien le pare y mas si le tocan su barco entendido? U os lo tenemos que explicar de otra forma?

Que has dicho????????

Entonces los piratas de celdeck se dieron cuenta de algo muy pero que muy importante...

Capitan esos tres son de la tripulacion del sombrero de paja el del pelo azul y con pintas de macarra ese es Franky el cyborg se dan 44.000.000 B por el, despues a su derecha esta el temible Zoro caza recompensas por el la armada da 120.000.000 B !!! Y el de la izquierda de Franky es...- Mira el cartel y mira a Sanji, mira el cartel y vuelve a mirar a Sanji.

No hay duda mi capitan!! Ese es Sanji pies negros por el dan 77.000.000 B!

COMO QUE NO HAY DUDA!!!!! Ese y yo no nos parecemos en nada!!!!!!!!!.- Grito Sanji fuera de si.

Ya te dije k si k tenia un aire pero veo que estoy equivocado eres clavado...-y Zoro empezo a reir.

Que has dicho Marimo imbecil te voy a machacar!!!!!!

Y enpezaron a luchar entre ellos dos de una manera bastante bestia. Mientas tanto Nami Brook y Luffy ya han llegado al ayuntamiento y se diponen a entrar cuando un señor muy gordo se interpone entre la puerta y ellos y les pregunta el motivo de su visita al ayuntamiento con un tono mas que agresivo. Por lo que Luffy le contestó.

A ti que te importa eh!.-con el mismo tono que lo havia heco ese tio.

Y como recompensa recibiendo una patada de Nami en todo el culo.

Jajajajjaj perdone los modales de este xico tuvo una infancia muy dura el pobre jajaja

Pero que dices Nami solo me e limitado a responderle como el me a habla...-Y se callo porque vio otra vez esa cara de Nami que daba miedo y prefirio callar antes de recibir otra andanada de patadas, que por hoy ya habian sido suficientes.

Y se situo en una esquina del edificio haciendo pucheritos con el dedo todo, desolado.

Pues vera he venido para alistar en el concurso musical a mi compañero es un gran musico sabe?

Y a mi que me importa, hemos cerrado la hora de inscripcion ya que han llegado unos piratas a armar follón...

Perdone usted, que ha dicho??.- Poniendo la misma cara que le habia puesto al pobre Brook- QUE YO NO HE VENIDO HASTA AQUI PARA QUE ME DEJEN A LA ESTACADA SIN PODER GANAR LOS 600.000!!!!!!.-Gritó Nami pero entonces tuvo que soltarlo porque el pobre hombre estava sacando espuma por la boca.

Nami te has pasado...- dijeron Luffy y Brook

Que va, que va...-Cojió al pobre hombre levantandolo hasta su oreja.

Hum...que dice?... que podemos passar... Gracias!! Veis las cosas hablandolo se entienden.- Acto seguido lanzó al hombre al suelo.

Bueno entramos?

Oye Luffy ha veces no has temido por tu vida con esta lady?

Jajajajajajajaj si algunas veces pero da igual venga entremos.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad dentro de un supermercado.

WOOOOOOO!!! Chopper, Chopper, rapido veeeeen!!!

Que pasa Usopp??

Mira que barato esta el tabasco aqui es increible i si me lleva 2 el 3 es gratis DIOS es fantastico!!

I que lo digas Usopp los compramos?

Pues claro una oportunidad como esta no se deja pasar nunca es la 7 regla de Usopp Captain!!! Un reglamentario mío para llegar a ser un bravo bucanero!!! Lo e escrito yo mismo... Quieres leertelo Chopper?

Pues claro!!!!

Uhm creo que ese reglamento parece más por ser una buena ama de casa en vez de un bravo bucanero juju

Que has dicho Robin!!!

Juju, nada...

Algo más jovencita?

Pues si me gustaria que me poniero 5 kilos de jamón

5 kilos !!! si que comen no ustedes 3!!!!

No si esto lo más provable es que se lo coma una sola persona.- contesto Chopper

Si eso es verdad.- Contestó Usopp afirmando con la cabeza.

Oye! Te has enterado de lo que pasa en el puerto??

No, dime dime...

Pues se ve que unos piratas estan armando follón y se ve que el capitán dice que una muchacha le ha robado algo valuoso y que esta convencido que esta aqui y nos esta destruyendo el puerto...

Que fuerte dios mio donde llegaremos con todos estos piratas...

Y espera que eso no es todo sabes que?? Se ve que entonces han aparecido más piratas y han enpezado a luchar contra el que venia invadiendonos y al final la muchacha a dado la cara...

¿Ah si?

Robin estava escuchando esta conversación con mucho detenimiento mientras Chopper y Usopp se peleaban por cualquier tonteria.

Sera mejor que cuando haya terminado la compra vaya a buscar a Nami y se lo cuente a ver que hacemos.- Pensó Robin para sus adentros.

Espero que hos haya gustado este no es el fin del 2 episodio pronto colgare la 2 parte jejejeje espero que hos haya gustado dejen reviews!!!!

Matta neee!!!!


End file.
